


HydraCap and his Hydra Mum (!Art)

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel fan art [17]
Category: Earth-TRN641, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Hydra Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Madam Hydra and her soldier boy, Hydra Supreme





	HydraCap and his Hydra Mum (!Art)

**Author's Note:**

> ngl… I kind of liked the mother/son relationship they had.


End file.
